


Space Seed (VID)

by Treon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dschinghis Khan, Episode Related, Fanvids, Gen, Space Seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Seed to the music of Dschinghis Khan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Seed (VID)

 


End file.
